Denial
by CrystalPeacock
Summary: This could be a possible answer to the question as to why Kuchiki Byakuya arrived without his captains haori in the world of the living when we saw him the first time. RenjixByakuya, Warning: YAOI
1. Prologue

**A/N: Since this is my very first attempt on writing a fanfiction and a yaoi one nonetheless, I'd really appreciate to read about your thoughts. So please read and review. :)**

* * *

The sound of a hand rubbing impatiently over slick swollen flesh increased in volume and broke the otherwise eerie silence of the small room. Shaky knees were bent to give room for more to come. The body shifted under the thin crumpled blanket, shuddering from the emanating heat and the harsh treatment. A low sigh escaped parched lips. The finger playing gently with a pert nipple slowly wound its way down over sweat soaked heaving sides under tense buttocks to a pulsing waiting entrance. Sensually it circled the overheated puckered area, dipping softly inside the burning heat, pulling out slowly and pushing in again accompanied with a second digit.

"Mmhn… aah, Taichou!" the young Shinigami threw his head back and moaned hoarsely; paying no heed that someone could possibly hear him. Another two hard strokes over his sensitive length and the Sixth Division Fukutaichou twitched uncontrolled painting his sheets and flexed stomach with his hot creamy seed. Through clenched teeth he grunted a hushed curse then fell limply back down on his futon, panting rapidly.

While catching his breath he reflected the situation he got himself into. Again. Actually this was the forth night in a row where he couldn't find the much needed rest, where his mind abducted him to forbidden places and sceneries with a certain man he was absolutely sure would turn him to ash without fail only for considering him in such ways.

As soon as his breath left his lungs in a normal pace and minuscule shivers crept over his previously heated skin he knew his temporary flush was over. Reluctantly he opened his maroon eyes to find himself in the chilly bedroom of his apartment once more.

 _Why does it have to be_ you _of all people?_

Renji huffed indignantly and laid his unsoiled arm over his weary eyes. His other arm, covered with his sticky essence, reminded him to get himself cleaned and the covers changed before he could try to drift off to sleep. Yet, he couldn't shake off the lingering feelings those visions gave him. That silky ebony hair, like the swaying sea at night; those delicately sculpted features and the flawless porcelain skin, white like the moon. Kuchiki Byakuya had no idea of the scalding heat he could arise deep within his still so young lieutenant. Kuchiki Byakuya the man, utterly void of emotions and above all void of the tiniest bit of interest in Abarai Renji. For the serene noble he was as insignificant as the ceaseless passing of time in Soul Society. Maybe it was that very reason which kept the venom called Byakuya sipping little by little into his system and eating him away from the inside.

He exhaled a quivering breath between his parted dry lips. Somehow he felt like a moron for being such a masochist. Did he really have to torment himself with the pursuit of the unachievable? That man was by far beyond his reach. His strong-willed mind already knew, but what about his weak heart?

 _Yeah, I absolutely am a moron for imagining someone like him to even notice me beyond my work as his subordinate, if at all._

With a last long drawn-out sigh, the redhead tiredly made his way to his bathroom. Under the warm jet of water caressing his tattooed body, Renji's mind whirled once again about the one person occupying and infiltrating his every thought more and more.


	2. Chapter 1

It all started with his fathomless obsession to impress his Taichou and to achieve his precious acknowledgement. Though to be more precise it started way earlier, when he had seen that aristocratic appearance walk past him in the academy with the overpowering air of sublimity. Back then, when he wanted to erase that smug attitude of his with a well measured punch of his fist for taking away Rukia, the only family he had after his rough days in the Rukon District. What could that conceited pansy possibly know about loss?

While he was the Sixth Seat Officer in the 11th Division under Zaraki Kenpachi he had heard lots of rumor about the Kuchiki successor after his cocky resolution to best that man someday. He would never forget the dubious frown Ikakku had given him that day. With every new detail of his present Taichous life his immense abhorrence against him dulled to a mere gleaming ember of respect inside his ever so boastful, pride swollen chest, like a tiny speck of smoldering fire glowing under the velvety night sky. Unexpectedly that ember had inflamed into a roaring blaze by now.

From afar he got to see Rukia at his side, stoic and almost as emotionless an aristocrat as her brother-in-law. Her blank expression had almost driven him mad, for the Rukia he had come to learn always had a smile to adorn her delicate features. Renji had loathed admitting that he was rather jealous. Not for the fact that the Sixth Division Taichou had snatched her away from him but that, in spite of her detached façade, she seemed more content than whilst the time she had spent with the redhead as her brother. Now she had a family to take care of her in the best way possible, how could he intrude her new found peace with his selfish motivations? Selfish, indeed, but honestly what about him? No he didn't need anyone to take care of him, never had, never will. He had survived the tough world of the slums and its lethargic turning of time; he didn't need a babysitter particularly not now, when he had at last achieved the promotion to be Kuchiki Byakuya's Fukutaichou. He had trained like a lunatic only for this moment. Finally he could walk alongside his nemesis, demonstrate his potential and shove it down his well-bred throat.

How overconfident of him.

Renji quickly had to realize that he wasn't even able to walk in the unapproachable shadows of this dazzling man. The glaring light upon the Kuchiki heir was way too blinding to even cast a brief look at him without losing one's eyesight to its devastating radiance.

The redhead had been so full of himself that in the end it distressed him to no end to see the man didn't so much as take notice of him. It felt like a long sobering drop into a chilly forlorn blackness.

It had been right a week after his promotion where he had been assigned to investigate a strange incident in Junrinan a part of West Rukongai. The young Squad Six Fukutaichou had been standing straight and proud in the office of his superior to give his report.

"The sighted area was polluted with a non-typical corrosive substance originated from a Hollow which the Ninth Division had eliminated several days before. The substance was initially odorless but soon started to exude a fetid scent. The residents are evacuated to the nearby region until Kurotsuchi-Taichou of the Twelfth Division is finished with the analysis of the material." Renji finished his monologue observing his Taichou carefully. The whole time Kuchiki Byakuya had been writing on a document, the brush dancing swiftly over the sheets, until he halted in his movements for a mere word.

"Dismissed." The dignified man had announced tranquilly.

 _What? Why the…? Did he even listen?_

A somewhat audacious flicker had been awakened in Renji from this moment. Was he not even worth enough to be at least paid attention to? What did he have to do to gain his interest?

Dejected, Renji had bowed low and left the office, fuming inside. The best way he knew to get rid of his inner turmoil was to vent his wrath on the training grounds.

Afterwards the redhead had made a fool of himself almost every day with his stupid ambition to entice a reaction out of his Taichou. Any reaction was good enough for him. He came up with feeble reasons to enter his Taichou's office only to see if he would look at him. Unknown to the flame haired man, these paltry excuses where not gone unnoticed by said superior. Just when he had decided to put an end to these stupid games and rather provoke reactions with his achievements as a Fukutaichou, he had to screw it all up.

And it was this very morning that Abarai Renji unintentionally had the brilliant idea to spill the freshly made tea all over his Taichou's lap.

"Oh damn it!" he cursed heatedly and laid the rest of the tea set hurriedly on the massive wooden desk on a little stack of reports. The thin sheets with the neat and accurate handwriting of his Taichou where happy to take in as much of the leaking lime green matcha tea as possible and get soaked to the point where the ink spread in funny lines making the reports totally useless. Exactly the way Renji felt at the moment. Totally useless.

"I'm really sorry Kuchiki-Taichou! I'll fix that right away!" on his knees, he was about to dab the now merely warm liquid away with his sleeve from the currently tensed but otherwise unmoving form of his victims thighs, as his wrist was seized faster than a flash of light. And just like lightning, icy sparks ran through the redhead and paralyzed him on the spot.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou care to explain this." With his hand like an adamant vice around Renji's wrist, he pulled the taller man up to a standing position along with him. Slate gray eyes bore through him like blazing daggers. He winced slightly under the scrutinizing glare of the Kuchiki heir but was unable to break the long-awaited eye contact.

It was then that he realized the breath he had kept in since his wrist was cached so abruptly. The soaring of the much familiar Spiritual Pressure left Renji no other choice than to actually explain himself. The only question was: would he tell him his true motives behind his dubious actions or would he find more poor reasons to invade his Taichou's personal space?

"Taichou, I… I don't know…" he finally found the strength to lower his stare. It hurt to see the indifference towards him behind those cold measuring anthracite orbs. Noticing how close they actually stood, his heart set a fast almost frantic rhythm in his chest, threatening to betray his genuine feelings for this man as he was sure he could hear the deafening pounding which shook his whole being now. If not, the fast hammering pulse on his captured wrist was a dead giveaway.

"I don't know what you mean?" he mumbled quickly.

 _Oh yeah Abarai Renji, you are a genius! Play the innocent! Tsk!_

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes narrowed a tiny fraction at his rushed reply, obviously not pleased with his answer.

"Lately I find you more and more distracted Abarai. As the head of this division and your direct superior it is my utter interest that all my subordinates work to their fullest capability." Despite the unusual proximity he moved even closer to his vice-captain's right ear, the milky kenseikan brushing softly over a tanned cheek. Warm breath ghosted over the taller man's neck, tickling the fine hairs that refused to stay in his high ponytail. Suddenly time seemed to stand still for Renji. In his mind he twisted the situation dangerously.

Smoothly he turned his head and claimed the sinful lips of the captain of the Sixth Division, pushed him onto his desk and…

The first rush of burning need in his groins forced him to banish these risky reveries and get back to the present. This was truly not the best moment to daydream. Although, the redhead knew that Kuchiki Byakuya was versed in a shitload of things, reading others mind was to his luck not one of them. At least not up to now, he added warily.

"Tell me, what keeps your mind in such a manner busy that you can not perform your duties properly?" he almost whispered, the deep voice sent chills down the younger man's spine making breathing harder by the second. Renji's inner voice roared the answer for him.

 _You! It's_ you _who's intoxicating me, entering my dreams night after night. You control my every damn thought and you still couldn't care less. Why am I so insignificant for you?_

In the suddenly absolute stillness of the office every sound was heard crystal clear, so it was no surprise to Byakuya to hear his Fukutaichou's erratic breathing most likely due to his closeness and neither was the rapid beating of Abarai's heart, however the almost inaudible whimper Byakuya witnessed too close to his own ear was which truly surprised him. He had doubted that this strong sometimes very obstinate man was capable of such a broken noise, but moreover he was shocked at the effect it had on him. For a second he felt his own heart tearing at the shell of his iron conditioning he had honed over the many decades and respond to the warmth radiating in scorching waves from the body so forbiddingly close to him. He wanted to hear it again. Thrown out of joint, the raven blinked.

 _Could this man really affect me in such ways? Impossible!_

Fortunately for him the frown marring his exceptional features went unnoticed. Instantly he sat back his perfect mask of aloofness and took a step back giving both of them room. Sensing the helpless man fidgeting and nearly trembling under his fierce authority he pulled back his Spiritual Pressure, loosened his brutal grip at length and turned to the windows bordering the wall at the back of his desk.

Unsure of what precisely he felt towards his subordinate, Byakuya first of all had to rebuild his inner emotional barrier as a precaution. It wasn't the first time where he had found himself drawn to this intriguing man like a moth to the light of the moon, but there always had been the massive wooden desk between them to keep their distance. He knew there was something inside him waiting for a chance to break free. Like a wild animal held in the strict confines of society. It was like a constant warming glow within him, and the redhead was the catalyst. Each and every time the energetic second in command stood before him he became aware of that risky fact and he instantly reacted with more of his bitter coldness than necessary. Not looking at the man face to face to avoid seeing the defiant gleam in the reddish brown orbs, or at his muscular well-toned body, wondering how far those distinctive tattoos went he could occasionally get a foretaste of, he thought himself safe.

But when Abarai had fallen to his knees moments ago to wipe away the mess, his blood seemed to course hotter through his veins than the tea on his thighs. He wanted to lay a hand on the crimson strands, which seemed to have the color akin to the essence of life itself; trail gently over the black lines on his neck which where darker than the ink on his brush. With a gush of terror he discovered that he desired that feral man.

When was the last time he had felt that slowly thriving blossom in his heart?

Indeed, Kuchiki Byakuya was by no means a stranger to those feelings. Though, he had been absolutely sure never to be able to feel anything after the decease of his late wife at all. Ever after he had crushed that malicious blossom with a desperate craving to protect himself. Never again he had wanted to feel this vulnerable.

Thus he had deprived himself the comfort of allowing another person in his life once more; his detached frosty demeanor played the main role in his goal. He had shut down his emotional world to protect …

 _To protect what? My frail heart? Nonsense! There are more important matters to attend to than those inappropriate issues._

Before his instincts could override his steely refined attitude in any way possible, his reason had snapped into action and in a blink of an eye he had his prey in a close grip. He felt in control again. Standing even closer to the redhead, he seriously had miscalculated the effect of Abarai Renji's unique scent in his nose. Like the sparkling spindrift of the ocean. Yet again the raven found himself trapped. He had to choke down his sudden urge to turn his head and devour his lieutenant's lips. That was the second time his control almost slipped and he was far too aware of that aspect. Withdrawing to take his time to think about his own actions, he totally blanked the presence of his subordinate out.

"Taichou?" Renji's voice was uncharacteristically meek. When there came no reaction, he looked up to see the imposing figure staring out of the office windows, seemingly musing over the recent confrontation. The tattooed man thought the situation to be already embarrassing enough why not bring out the true motives behind his suspicious behavior of late and get it over with? Maybe if he could sum up all his pent-up frustration and his exhausting inferiority complex into one sentence he would get the answer to his own foolishness. The possibility to be able to lay those wrong feelings for his Taichou to rest for good gave him the much desired courage to say for once what was on his mind.

"Taichou, are you satisfied with my work as your Fukutaichou?" the words were spoken hastily followed with a sharp intake of air, as if he was afraid to loose his chance to get them over his lips ever again. When the kenseikan-decorated head of the Kuchiki descendant turned to show him his profile his eyes were closed. Unlike the redhead the first in command gave every single word sufficient time and clarity to gain its importance.

"Renji, as my Fukutaichou your performance is adequate to let room for improvement."

 _That's Kuchiki-Taichou for you! Leave it to him to let a hardly ever heard praise sound like a taunt._

He almost groaned out loud in frustration, when he suddenly became aware of a tiny little detail in his captain's sentence. Conscious or not he had actually been called by his first name!


	3. Chapter 2

That night developed into restless tormenting hours, full of illicit visions of Kuchiki Byakuya. Perpetually different versions of the previously situation in the office haunted the redhead, versions where he and his Taichou really got down to business. Pictures of that devout creature looming intimidating over him, touching him tenderly in places he hadn't permitted anyone to touch him ever and making him writhe in unreserved pleasure.

" _Renji,…"_

With a strained gasp he awoke from yet another disturbing dream. The covers long pushed to the side from the unbearable heat, his whole body glistened with a thin layer of sweat. His renewed throbbing arousal pressed eagerly against his white sleeping-shitagi.

"Damn!" irritably he punched the floor to his both sides with his fists to ease his anger and frustration. He couldn't relieve his pressure again; he already had two times during this appalling night where sleeping seemed to be impossible. He dreaded an awkward visit at the Fourth Division if he continued his agonizing attack on his genitals.

Anyway, the first signs of dawn already peaked through his curtains; he could just as well get up and take a shower. A particularly cold one.

The Squad Six Fukutaichou had to coach the newcomer to the Division today so he wanted to at least be a little in shape and most definitely presentable. He made his way to the training grounds to start his way too early day with Zabimaru in his hands and a good warm-up. While he swung his whip-like Zanpakuto he had a brilliant idea. Why not relieve his aggravation on the poor trainees?

With his trademark feral grin and a new found energy he whirled Zabimaru around in a cyclone of jagged blades and pulverized one of the many unfortunate targets on the training area.

At length the summit of the Gotei 13 Taichou's drew to a close and with the last beaming words of Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni the commanding officers of the Court Guard Squads were dismissed and left the main hall of the 1st Division Headquarters.

Arriving at his Division and on his way to his office, Kuchiki Byakuya spotted his Fukutaichou on the training grounds. He was in the middle of a combat-session with a pitiable victim, around him sweating and huffing freshmen were barely able to hold themselves upright on their swords. They must have been fighting for hours under the unyielding administration of Abarai, the raven thought.

From above the leader of the Kuchiki Clan observed with dim satisfaction his subordinate put the young men roughly to work in the accurate techniques and tactics of swordsmanship, called Zanjutsu. The sturdy Shinigami may not be an expert at Kido, but what he lacked in that domain he mastered effortlessly in Zanjutsu. Evidently the redhead put such remarkable vigor behind every blow that neither of the trainees could put up with him in the slightest. Byakuya associated simply one word with the adept display of his performance.

 _Wild…_

The view seemed more captivating when the Fukutaichou all of a sudden pulled his arms out of his shitagi and kosode after his fairly speedy triumph over the now beaten up volunteer. The pitch-black lines of the tribal tattoos on his torso and biceps shimmered fascinatingly as he moved with the grace and precision of a predator, demonstrating unashamed his magnificently shaped upper body.

Byakuya heard himself hum appreciatively, however the sound of him voicing his approval irritated him at the same time immensely.

He couldn't let himself get carried away by such negligible mundane stuff.

Reluctantly but resolutely breaking away from the large windows, the regal man got down to finish the piles of paperwork on his desk.

When the final rays of sunlight defying the rapid darkening of the vast sky bathed the training area into a dark golden glow, the very last of the freshmen dragged his sorry ass back home and tried to recover from the harsh training he had received. Contently Renji hoisted Zabimaru over his right shoulder and moved to the vacant common showers at the Sixth Division Barracks to wash away the dust and sweat from his heated limbs. He laid out a new set of a Shinigami uniform and two towels on one of the many rosewood benches of the large washing area then got under a faucet. The exercise was exactly the distraction he had looked for. During the whole time his head was free of the usually distressing musings.

Lathering his hair a final time with a refreshing shampoo he strangely felt uneasy. Scowling he turned around to see his surroundings but the foam covering his head almost dripped over his eyes and restricted his vision. Alone and furthermore naked, the only sound accompanying him being the water drumming eerily on the tiles, made the situation not better at all. With a low chuckle he played the creepy absurdities down.

 _Tsk! What's the problem? For God's sake, you're a vice-captain of the Gotei 13, so stop being a damn wimp._

Finally Renji turned off the tap and got out of the warm spray of water. Wrapping the previously laid out fluffy towel around his narrow hips, he began to dab his long red hair dry with the second one. As he bent down to grab his fresh uniform he was surprised by a cold finger ghosting lightly down his spine. Straightening up and spinning hastily around his breath got caught in his throat.

There in front of his half naked form in the complete garment of a formidable Taichou stood Kuchiki Byakuya. How could he have missed the unmistakable signature of his superiors Spiritual Pressure? Though, it seemed he had forgotten the vast gap in their power, the capability to completely repress and control every nuance of his Spiritual Pressure was as natural an act as breathing for the Captain of the Sixth Division.

"Taichou! What are you doing he… " a lean index finger over his damp lips silenced the stunned vice-captain of effectively.

Incredulously Renji looked through a curtain of red dripping tresses into a set of dark cinereous eyes measuring every detail of his stunned features. Way too curious as what his Taichou had in mind and afraid to break the spell he was convinced to be under, the younger male allowed the raven to do as he pleased. As soon as the finger languidly moved over his chin and then his jaw line, gathering tiny glistening droplets on its wake to run down the drifting digit, he shuddered involuntarily at the alien yet gentle contact on his skin. The Squad Six Fukutaichou swallowed audibly as he felt an inevitable slight blush creping over his cheeks, tinting them in a delicately rosy hue. The other hand of the Taichou came up to seize a crimson strand of hair between inquiring fingers. Absorbed by the exotic appearance of his counterpart, Byakuya ran his fingers cautiously trough the mass of damp red hair behind Renji's right ear marveling at its smoothness. The fingers lingering on his jaw resumed their probing travel. Just when a thumb brushed so very tenderly over the redhead's lower lip Renji's heart began the by now familiar dance anew, thrashing anxiously against his ribcage and threatening to break through its tight boundaries. Tantalized he parted his lips a tiny fraction to allow much needed air to rush into his lungs and thus permitting the digit access into his mouth. His breathing quickened to an unbearable pace. Panting madly he felt his blood surge through his veins like liquid fire and gathering very determinedly in his groins, still not believing what was happening.

 _This has to be a dream! This is just too damn good to be true!_

All the time Byakuya had his unlimited focus on the meanwhile hazy lust filled burgundy eyes of his subordinate, watching the pupils dilate rapidly with every bold act of his. He too was in some way in a sort of paralyzing drowsiness, questioning his odd behavior towards his subordinate.

 _This is crazy! I have to stop this… this foolish act! I am his superior, how will I be able to explain myself? I need to…_

The usually arrogant and bitter noble never got to finish his string of thoughts, when Renji finally got out of his stupor and sensually licked over Byakuya's inserted thumb with the tip of his tongue. The redhead could unmistakably witness the same craving he was experiencing at the moment mirrored in the gray eyes even if it was only for a split second. On any other occasion the young Shinigami would have grinned smugly over that fact, but he was transfixed and reduced to do anything but pant and keep himself on his feet due to all the numbing sensations he was receiving.

 _Renji, what are you doing to me? Why don't you push me away? You should be yelling at me, yet you're even fueling my irrational actions? Renji… please stop me!_

The hand covered by moist locks behind the redhead's ear left to trail a searing path along his neck and over the rapidly thumping pulse at his throat leaving goose bumps along its course. It lowered its way down over the firm heaving pectorals still covered with shiny water drops and traced the dark lines with keen interest.

 _Beautiful, absolutely magnificent._

The raven unconsciously caressed a stiff bud, making the younger male jump somewhat and moan helplessly around his thumb, which he currently was sucking timidly. Cool fingers proceeded their journey southwards over well-defined abs nearly inflaming the touched skin where it came in contact.

Renji's heavy lidded, desire clouded eyes fell shut at the overwhelming ministrations, but they immediately shot open when the digit eventually left the wet hotness of his mouth with a plop and was replaced with the soft warm lips of Kuchiki Byakuya, instantly short-circuiting his brains.

 _Oh Gods! He's… he's actually kissing me! Impossible! Taichou would never… Not me of all people._

He thanked whatever deity was watching him for this blissful moment when his dark lashes fluttered in delight and he finally closed his unbelieving eyes. As Renji was being pushed to the cold wall behind him, he sighed quietly around the others mouth.

Just when he was about to wrap his trembling arms around his Taichou to close the small gap still separating them, the heat surrounding his entire being all of a sudden left.

Opening his eyes he only got to see a glimpse of Kuchiki Byakuya's pristine white haori disappearing swiftly from the shower area.

"T-taichou?" Renji shouted bewildered after him, "Wait!" but it was already too late once the double doors of the washing quarters closed with a little rebound.

Reality is cruel.

 _Right, this could be no dream. This has to be a nightmare!_

Alone again and enclosed by a frosty air in the stillness of the tiled room an outright crestfallen lieutenant slid down the wall behind him and spoke softly into his hands.

"What… what have I done wrong?" his shaky voice sounded utterly desperate and above all, heartrending.

On the other side of the door trying to catch his breath and to get his heartbeat back to normal Byakuya leaned his head back. Uncomfortably hard the noble was glad to be able to cover the traitorous bulge at his groins with his haori. Amid the seriously nauseous feeling of betrayal he heard the silent words and felt even worse about his inexcusable slip.

 _No, Renji you haven't done anything wrong. It was my fault and mine alone._

How in the world had he gotten himself into this bizarre state of affairs at all, he wondered? He remembered to have taken care of the paperwork, but not long after the sun had set he had found himself wandering the halls of the Division and then… then he had watched a certain redhead under a current of water, surrounded by steam. What did he come here for? Wasn't he on his way back to his mansion? Then why had he been staring at his subordinate's exposed body from murky shadows like a starving wolf?

Ridiculous! It was just a strange case of infatuation; something temporal triggered by his recently assigned vice-captain and his outstanding look and attitude. It would pass. He tried to convince himself, tried hard like he had so often. This time however, he failed.

 _Am I still denying the fact, that I wanted him right now?_

Except this seemed to be a little more than mere enthrallment, he had to admit. The moment he had against his better knowledge approached him had put the final nail in the coffin. He had wanted to devour that wicked mouth, that had shot vibrating arrows of pure fire down his groin when it had enclosed around his thumb, taste more of the wickedly painted skin, had craved for more contact with the smoldering heat of that supple body. And with every daring move he had tightened the knot around his neck a bit more, leaving a crude stigma of his error. His honorable preeminence however had still been denying his vanishing control. But he couldn't for the life of him have denied the tender flapping of thousand butterfly wings in his stomach or the affectionate tingling in his heart the moment he had sealed his lips with the other. These lips, blood-warm and still moist from the shower, soft like the wings of the little creatures swirling drunkenly within him.

Renji's consent was really no help at all; rather it was more like aiding to his transgression - until the tattooed man voiced his yearning in a quiet sigh. For the Kuchiki heir it worked perfectly like an alarm siren to finally stop his unreasonable actions.

 _What I have done was unforgivable! How could I have lost my control so badly?_

The Squad Six Taichou had to regain his typical control quickly or else he was lost. Lost in the abyss of this young mans heartwarming and confiding eyes. For the sake of the Kuchiki Clan, for the sake of the Division, for the sake of his sanity he had to get a grip on his affairs again. With that thought he finally made his way to the Kuchiki Manor.

A fist mercilessly hit a wall of the washing area, rupturing several tiles.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell and back!" Renji swore anguished under his breath.

Though, the force behind the blow was subdued immensely. If he wanted to, though, he could have crushed the whole damn room for all he cared, but he was reluctant to have to explain it later. It was enough that he felt crushed and humiliated by that scathing nob he didn't have to vent it on his surroundings.

 _Why? Why did he do that? First he's ignoring me like a piece of shit and suddenly…_

He traced over his lips in memory of the chaste kiss he had received. Would he ever be able to feel it again? He squeezed his eyes shut in agony.

 _Tsk! Are you stupid or what? He discarded you like a useless pawn defeated by his fucking pride! You're not even close to good enough for our prestigious aristocrat. How can you even think about repeating that failure at all?_

Anticipation turned into tart disappointment. Disappointment turned into sickening frustration. A pungent dialogue instigated a spiraling vortex in his head.

What had gotten into that ignorant, all and everything claiming condescending bigwig? Why the hell did his Taichou assume that he could walk in, take what he wants and then march out as if nothing had happened?

Because he can!

And why the hell did he, Abarai Renji, allow it in the first place?

Because he's blind!

But really, what had he expected? Didn't he know it better? Weren't the last few weeks and the entire rumor he had heard proof enough that Kuchiki Byakuya had the emotional depth of a damn brick? Then why did he let that deceitful feeling called hope rise within him? Hope has no place in a world so cold and sober. For so long he had been chasing after that man, had been chasing for a reaction other than a bitter glare or sheer ignorance and when the wheels of fortune had turned in his favor it was only to mock him once more. He hadn't even had the time to digest the fantastic circumstances when the noble had already turned his back to him again.

His fooled heart had been beating so fast in search of alluring pipe dreams that he had forgotten the bitter sting of solitude for a few heartbeats. Honestly, who needs a heart anyway? It merely confirms that its mundane limitation dulls the sharp resolve of the mind.

Renji's head was at the verge of exploding by all those wrenching questions. He had to cut these twisted thoughts off and furthermore he had to get out of here right now.

 _And the day had started so well..._

Confused and still painfully aroused the young Shinigami got dressed at a fast pace and strode his lonesome way back to his apartment, letting the night engulf him in the all prevailing darkness, trying to just forget what had happened.

Though, he knew perfectly well that this was easier said than done.


	4. Chapter 3

It seemed the night Renji had strolled back home alone had never ended, at least not within him. A part of the blackness had detached itself, crept on an unholy path into his organism and consumed him since.

Depressed. That would have been the most adequate condition to describe Abarai Renji's mood. But it was more complex.

Thoroughly lost in suffocating obscurity that constricted his lungs, numbed his appetite, bereft him from nightly rest, he searched for an answer. For the short term his solution to alleviate his temper by some means was to avoid the Kuchiki demon at all costs, ignoring him as much as possible. For once he wouldn't be the first to break the awkward reticence. True to his well-known presumptuous motto: what he can do, I can do better. However, just as much as it had been hard to get near the aristocrat in whichever way it proved to be awfully difficult to evade him. After all he was his lieutenant for crying out loud!

He had to give an account on his work and distribute the paperwork for his Taichou's final signature. He couldn't escape him that much he figured out rather soon. Well, he couldn't hide but he could run. So he tried to shorten the abidance as best as possible.

Where he had given detailed and elaborate narrations additionally to his reports in the past he just handed out the sheets of paper, eyes focused on the ground and disappeared from sight. He couldn't risk looking him in the eye not after what had happened. The nobleman had sampled him like a curious feline would a bitter dish and logically had turned him down. Apparently he wasn't acceptable for the dignified taste of the aristocrat. He never would be.

Renji was smart enough to not expect an apology from the Kuchiki descendant, far from it, but at least he could show some kind of reaction, a change in mood the situation had influenced. It was not fair! How could that man act so damn nonchalant as ever, when he even had the difficulty to step into his office without breaking out in a cold sweat?

Trying to consider the positive side effects of this ordeal, Renji showed a different facet as the vice-captain of Squad Six.

Contrary to his expectations, the depressing situation made him more efficient. He finished his reports with a newfound resolution and completed his tasks seemingly effortless, when before he usually was hardly on time or lacked the fluency. If he wanted to elude his Taichou as much as technically feasible he had to avoid causing any kind of stir. That meant assured efficiency.

Drowning in work was still the best way of getting over a dire experience. Why trying to sleep if there was not even the slightest prospect of rest? He could just as well put that time into good use. So he assumed. So it started. The whole calculation had a spiteful catch, which became apparent after some time. For what seemed to be done without difficulty and punctual was a result of his nocturnal exertions.

Without doubt it didn't leave him unaffected and the consequence was a very bad-tempered, to the core exhausted Abarai Renji. What started as efficient and productive labor drifted more towards stumbling through the daily operations and simply staying conscious. And that was to his dismay something what wouldn't go by unnoticed. His Taichou would reprimand him at any moment. So he assumed. But it where rather the dark shadows that decorated the tired skin around his eyes; his waxen haggard complexion and his barely restrained shaking hands what cached Kuchiki Byakuya's attention.

At the beginning Byakuya thought that to be the result of an excessive indulgence in annihilating Sake during his night-time trips with his other hard drinking buddies. It was no secret within Seireitei that the redhead could hold his liquor quite impressively, but none of the customary visitors or his usual drinking partners had seen him for a long time. Yes, he had made his investigations concerning his Fukutaichou after all he was his Taichou and such assessments where absolutely legitimate. Taking Abarai's conspicuous behavior and his recent unstable job performance into account he knew the origin of his deprived condition. Of course he knew it. Who was he to fool himself? He, the leader of the Kuchiki Clan was the reason for his Fukutaichou's distress. His failure had caused his subordinates slow breakdown and he conveniently had a front-row seat. If he felt any remorse about it, he didn't show it.

Under a deliberately controlled indifferent mask he had noticed the change in the redhead's behavior with immense concern, the smothering tension since the incident, but he had hoped he would be able to bury the event like every other ugly moment in his life. Though, unlike him, Abarai was not immune to such an overrated burden called emotion. Frankly, Byakuya too seemed to be less immune than he had anticipated. The current state irked him more than just an itching sting. To relief that nuisance he had to scratch the spot with discreet care.

And so it happened on a particularly bad day for Renji when he submitted his report about his latest assignment, as he already turned around to take his leave, Byakuya finally asked him.

"Where there any difficulties with the accomplishment, Abarai?" his voice a tiny nuance warmer than normally, hoping to entice a conversation. The true implication behind the sentence was something entirely else. He wasn't interested in the accomplishment of his tasks in the least. In fact he could have also put his cards on the desk and ask if Renji had something on his mind he wanted to tell him. But that was not the Kuchiki's style.

The usually beaming enthusiastic eyes of his subordinate had once more been averted to the floor, not allowing any further insight into the young Shinigami. Before, to attain his attention, Renji hadn't missed a single opportunity and now he was elusive like sand running swiftly through his fingers.

With his rigid back still turned to his Taichou, Renji finally answered with a voice oddly coarse as if he hadn't used it for a long time.

"No." turning his head slowly to the side and showing his profile, in a belated act of respect, he added "May I leave now Taichou?"

The man watched the trouble his Fukutaichou had to simply breathe. His arms were tightly pressed to his sides as if to keep him from turning around and punch a hole into the smug face of his Taichou. His jaw firmly clenched as if to keep inside the words he surely wanted to bark at him for treating him with such measured coldness he wanted to throw up. But it never came. Renji only stood there slightly trembling and awaiting the approval of his superior to withdraw.

 _How many restless nights had this young man had to endure to look so shattered?_

Kuchiki Byakuya understood. Even if he didn't let any of his feelings edge to the surface, he understood. Moreover he was aware that he had to fix the situation. But how?

 _Renji…I am truly sorry. With my lenience I have made you suffer more than I had imagined._

He would find a way to put things straight again and with his authorization the redhead was temporarily released from his torment and hurriedly left the office.

Later, the stars were already covering the scarab blue sky like brilliants on dark velvet, Byakuya finally laid down his brush and called it a day. With hushed steps he opened the sliding rice-paper doors to his office to be welcomed with an expected absolute silence given the time of the day. No, not absolute silence, frowning he corrected himself. There was a hardly noticeable sound to his right. Glancing to the source of the sound without turning his head he blinked with mild amusement, taking in the offered picture with gradually softening features. Abarai Renji had used his right arm as his pillow, his face the epitome of ease, he was snoring ever so slightly through his barely parted lips that it brought a rare minuscule smile to the Kuchiki's stoic face. Finally overwhelmed by oppressive fatigue the redhead had apparently fallen asleep on his desk not even bothering to get home into his waiting bed or at least clean the brush in his hand, which was long ago dry and sticking to his cheek. The black ink would surely leave an entertaining mark, Byakuya mused, even if it wouldn't stand out that much among all his other sable tattoos on his face. Somewhere along the way Renji's crimson locks, shimmering darker than usual in the dim light of a single flickering paper lamp on his desk, obviously were freed from their typical bindings and spread over his shoulder like freshly shed blood from a wound. A sight so captivating it took the noble's breath away.

After for what seemed an eternity Byakuya moved from his spot, not breaking his gaze on his subordinate. As if remote-controlled his legs carried him to Renji's desk. Utterly fascinated and seemingly under some sort of obscure trance, just like the tiny moth, bewitched by the light of the paper lamp, bumping excitedly on and on in a tantalizing rhythm, the Kuchiki heir reached his partially gloved hand out and touched the soft blood-red tresses. Abruptly he froze when he heard a low murmur. Did he just imagine? But then he heard it again.

"Byakuya…" with his name, whispered so packed with yearning, his Fukutaichou had set the seal for him on this momentous decision. Even if for a sole instant, he wanted to set aside the choking bonds of his heritage and hear his given name like that again, from this very man. He wanted to feel that burning cadence again. The essence of life thrashing through his veins more vivid than anything he had ever felt before. Yes, he wanted to feel, to touch, to be touched, to experience. He wanted to feel alive once more even if for a transient moment. He knew perfectly well that this was wrong in many ways, like he had known in the shower area several days prior, but for once he acted on pure instincts, adding this one to his various other expertly buried turpitudes.

From the reactions Renji had given him on their last encounter, he was convinced that the redhead was not reluctant to his advances, on the contrary. He had seen a glimpse of the passion in those wine-colored orbs, the barely contained ardor, and the hunger to reach out and satiate his craving. The raven was distressingly curious what it would feel like to set this untamed being free. Byakuya wanted it, he wanted it all. And he always got what he desired.

So he set the caged animal free for this night.

"Abarai Fukutaichou." He intoned in his best unsurpassed of dictatorial voices, tearing his subordinate with a bolt of shock upright from his sleeping position into an unsteady posture.

"Ah! Yes… yes sir!" Renji's eyes were hastily darting unfocussed from one corner of the room to the other until, giving a little jump, he found his Taichou standing imposingly next to him. The brush still dangling from his cheek, finally detached itself and fell with a little clatter onto the completely ruined report. The ink had left a tiny smudged mirrored copy of the scribbled notes on the right side of his face. If the noble was amused by this undeniably sweet view he didn't let it show. Obviously embarrassed by his negligence, the young Shinigami let his loose red bangs fall into his face to hide his blooming blush.

 _Oh perfect! Falling asleep here of all places. What a sorry fool I am!_

"I'm sorry Taichou. I…" mumbling quietly he rummaged for his lost hairband and simultaneously tried to somehow fix his bleary appearance by smoothing his shihakusho and tucking it more neatly into his hakama.

"Follow me Abarai." was the strict, brief command and the Sixth Division Taichou turned on his heel and reentered his office, waiting for his subordinate to obey.

Of course his recent insolence could not go by without rebuke forever, Renji thought to himself. Crestfallen and with his head held low he followed his Taichou to the adjacent room, like a dog with its tail between the hind legs, readying himself for the surge. He was positive to receive a blowup par excellence.


	5. Chapter 4

"Do as you please Renji."

 _Excuse me?_

Except for a silent gasp from the young Shinigami, it was deadly silent. The air was suddenly charged, packed with palpable tension similar to the electrostatic pressure before a storm. With his regal back turned to him, Renji could not see the expression on Byakuya's face.

 _Does he mean…? No, no way._

Renji mentally shook his head, brows drawn together in utter confusion. This had to be a joke. With a missing punch line, mind you. But what if it was no joke, what if...

" _Do as you please…" he says but is it… is it actually a mutual understanding? Are we thinking along the same lines, or am I soon making an unequalled fool out of myself? What should I do? What the hell should I do? Should I really do as he says? He is my Taichou after all; I have to act under his orders. Even so, what is it that I want to do? Damn it!_

The silky tongued daemon had already had played him like a moron once and he was still licking his wounds. A second time would truly devastate him.

But with the gracious discarding of the kenseikan and his fingerless gloves on the low table framed by two sofas on either side, it got more and more clear what the raven had implied with his suspicious sentence. The 28th head of the Kuchiki family draped his silvery-white scarf followed by his captains haori with the emblem of the Sixth Division on its back, over one of the sofas and looked over his shoulder to Renji, waiting. Waiting for him to grasp the symbolisms of this act: that he was now neither his Taichou, nor the heir of the Kuchiki Clan, but a mere man craving to learn the most complex of concepts between two individuals.

Renji looked incredulously at the surreal scene.

 _Am I still asleep?_

He could swear it just looked like his Taichou had performed a little strip in front of him and that with a deliberate sensuality completely unbeknown of the normally stoic man.

An audacious thought shot through the convolutions of his brain, like a contagious decease, taking over every other rational thought that he might have come up with. Maybe he should leverage the situation and make this noble pansy pay dearly for the hell he had sent him through? Whether it was practicable or plain suicide he could still work out while putting his cheeky plan into effect.

After what seemed to be hours the redhead stepped tentatively closer. Still unsure of the true intentions and still aching profusely from the consequences the last encounter had brought upon him. Choosing his words carefully, Renji voiced the most significant question.

"Will you run away again?" his deep voice was calm and collected.

Byakuya straightaway wanted to turn around and retort, that he most certainly did not _ran_ away, it would be rather unbefitting his status. Though it was precisely what he had done and as revolting as it was he had to admit it. At least to himself.

Unbefitting, yes indeed. Not something a descendant of the honorable family should condescend to. Well, if running away was unheard-of, then what would he get himself into right now?

Quite like the activities a Kuchiki heir should commit himself to. He wanted to snort derisively at that thought but refrained from it. He had already set his mind and he would walk the talk.

 _Tonight Renji I am yours. Savor it._

"No, not this time." came the assurance equally serene.

Byakuya turned around just in time to realize that his second in command was a hairsbreadth away from him. The tiredness was completely blown away from the redheads features by the prospect lying at hand. With all the body control he could muster he held back from swallowing audibly but his widening eyes had long betrayed him. The cause was the downright feral look his subordinate was casting upon him, sending a blood boiling wave through his system and cauterizing several blood vessels on its way. Being a few inches taller than the aristocrat, Renji build himself up to his full height and practically loomed over Byakuya. It seemed the little creatures in his stomach had forfeited their feeble fluttering ballet and were instead one after another bursting asunder in a splendid firework by the proximity and dizzying heat Renji was effusing.

Renji Abarai was in hunter-mode.

It was the kind of air he always gave in a battle. Never was the first in command on the receiving end of that provoking vigor, at least not until now.

Almost shyly the raven reached between them for the white obi holding Renji's shihakusho in place and tucked at one end of the characteristically arranged bow. However before the tie was loosened enough to release the knot, Renji's battle calloused hand halted Byakuya's smaller delicate ones with his own. With his typical lopsided cocky grin he shook his head slowly bringing his crimson locks to sway enthrallingly from side to side. The aristocrat arched one elegant shaped brow at the boldness.

 _So you're taking full advantage of this little… game, hm? Fine. After all I allowed it._

Renji let go of Byakuya's hands and instead touched ever so gently one of his high cheekbones with his fingertips. Letting the digits linger there for the briefest of moments to feel the smooth milky flesh underneath. Dreamily he moved his fingers along his jaw line and over his chin. His other hand came up to play with a midnight tinted strand behind Byakuya's right ear. The hair was so soft it felt as if they would leave feathery light kisses over his fingers.

It was then that first in command recognized the route those fingertips were taking. Renji was mimicking his movements from when their roles were reversed. He allowed a miniscule smile adorn his features at that. The fingers now moved downward over a slightly protruding Adam's apple, all the while followed by a pair of fiery orbs scorching everything in their path. Then the redhead deliberately circled him slowly like a predator would his target, all the while letting his fingertips brush over the small exposed patch of creamy skin on Byakuya's clavicle. The noble's eyelashes fluttered close like the wing beats of a hummingbird. Contrary to his speculations the redhead did not rush into action like he typically did. The unhurried allurement was casting an incredible enchantment upon him and he felt himself loosen up under the sweet ministrations.

His breathing quickened when he felt his Fukutaichou press his broad chest more firmly to his back. He was sure his subordinate could now likewise feel his accelerated heartbeat as well which was setting a strong rhythm in his chest like a beating drum.

Behind him Renji inhaled the intoxicating scent of Byakuya, his nose only a few millimeters away from the crook of the pale white neck. Gently brushing the silky black strands to the side, he marveled again at the smoothness. He couldn't resist anymore, the tip of his tongue darted forward and made a moist contact with the first cervical, making the fine hairs on the nobles neck stand on end. A muted gasp and the minuscule tremor were his reward.

With both of his index fingers he ran from the neck over the small of the raven's back, where he felt the rather quick rise and falls of Byakuya's thorax, then steered his palms further between his arms and a narrow waist, finally building a tight circle with his own arms. For a moment they stood still in a warm embrace, eyes closed, breathing synchronized. It was a rare tranquil sensation of total balance. The worlds could collide any moment and they couldn't care less. All that mattered was the here and now.

"Touch me, Renji." that low husky request breaking the silence, no that plea, was enough for the redhead to finally kick into action. Continuing his procedure, Renji carefully opened the obi in front of him and let the noble's hakama slide down his legs with a hushed rustle and gather in a black heap at his feet followed by the rest of his shihakusho leaving him only in his white fundoshi.

He understood that the ever so haughty aristocrat was as touch starved a man as any mere mortal. Not in a million years he'd have assumed that this man desired to be on the receiving end, maybe even wanted to be dominated and for once let go of his ever present and suffocating restrains inflicted by the austere Kuchiki Clan. The flame haired man thought and always imagined that it would be him to give up his control and comply with the domination of his powerful captain. However that didn't mean that either of them had to be in or to give up on control. It was in fact a game of utmost equilibrium. Give and take in equal measure. A concept both of them had yet to learn. Each of them roaming on the other end of the biased spectrum of satisfaction.

Once again he sent his curious fingertips on a sensuous reconnaissance over the most aesthetic of planes he had ever come into contact with. It seemed the tips of his fingers were only covered with raw flesh, void of the protective skin, for it felt forbiddingly intense.

The redhead, still fully clothed, seemed lost in the act of caressing all the soft creamy skin of his superior. His palms wandered over thoroughly honed abs and firm pectorals and along the shapely arms of his Taichou, touching illicit territory of which he had only dreamed of until now.

It was all so agonizingly slow that the nobleman wanted to groan in frustration. But not only because of that, furthermore was the impulse channeled through the aching between his legs. Also he was not the only one affected by the gentle caresses; Renji was close enough to let him feel the unmistakable hard bulge at his lower back, an arousing feeling which only fueled his own need even more.

Renji drew the right wrist of the sword master near his mouth, gently retracing with the tip of his tongue the bluish capillary network of veins under the gossamer skin and eliciting a trembling inhale from the raven. Suddenly Byakuya became conscious of a long buried vice. He recognized it with a certain degree of rancorous indignity, for he had re-discovered his impatience.

Impatience. It was one of the most contemptible of his many past nuisances, secrets of his long forgotten, no abandoned youth, was resurfacing now like a dead body floating in the cold water of a river. And yes, he had buried so many secrets before his companions. As the heir of one of the four great noble clans in Soul Society he simply had to. At this very moment he could feel all his little secrets crawl inside of him like insects. Secrets he adamantly kept safe, kept hidden under the disguise of the honorable Kuchiki Clan. He could feel them drinking in his discomfort to eradicate the memories. The voice of reason began to stir.

 _Are you now reminded of all you used to be? Now of all times?_

No, he couldn't just turn away from what he used to be, that much he knew, though he could accept the past as a fundamental fragment of what he became. And so he let the dwellings in his past go and returned to the present where his red haired lieutenant was eagerly nipping at the thin skin of his wrist. The nobleman allowed another muted sigh to find a way out his throat. The anticipation was killing him.

It wouldn't be long and he would just snap, forget about all his teaching, his embossed principled etiquette and savage the redhead and have his way with him. Though, he didn't have to wait any longer, for the redhead, in fact impatient as well, suddenly cupped his cheek and sealed their lips in a searing yet unbearably soft kiss. Being successfully caught off guard by the impulsive action, the aristocrat couldn't prevent the lustful moan opening into the kiss and allowing Renji's tongue to explore his hot moist cavern. Motivated by the erotic sound he had elicited, Renji invited the noble's appendage for a frenzied dance. After effectively kissing his Taichou to a quivering pile of goo in his arms he reluctantly left his mouth to suck along his jaw line earning more of the sweet sounds the Captain of the Sixth Division was making.

 _Oh yes, let me hear you Byakuya!_

When the redhead sucked particularly hard on the junction of the raven's neck and shoulder, Bykuya finally cried sensually out, jerking his bottom back and thus adding friction to pressure on Renji's length. Now it was the redhead's turn to growl in anticipation. The vice-captain of the Sixth Division encircled his superior so that he was standing in front of him and without wasting time let his hands travel once more.

His big battle-scarred hands now around Byakuya's narrow waist seemed so out of scale that he briefly halted in his journey. Afraid to break this seemingly hollow glassy structure to shatter into thousands and thousands of crystalline fragments and letting the diamond like dust be carried away by the shallow draft of his breath.

How could this frail body, this fragile frame yet so sinfully lethal indulge in him? It was as if Byakuya was asking to mark his immaculate skin, the skin like a flawless hibernal canvas to be stained by the filthy paws of a stray dog and leave a dark visible path over freshly fallen snow.

Feeling incredibly hot in his shihakusho and aroused to an almost painful state the redhead decided it was enough with the teasing. Grabbing the midnight haired man at his shoulders he pushed him steadily over to a sofa and letting him fall backwards. Byakuya let it all happen, too turned on and eager to continue with their sinful game to complain about the inappropriate manners of his subordinate.

 _Wrong. He is not my subordinate now. He stopped to be my subordinate, when I implicitly granted him the freedom to do whatever he wants._

Licking hungrily over his lips and lastly starting to untie his obi fully, Renji took his sweet time to savor the exceptional view while he took off his clothes.

Lying spread-eagled on the couch, a halo of raven glossy strands surrounding the guileless face, lips still moist and reddish pink from the mind numbing kiss, and a rather insecure air ghosting over his face, Kuchiki Byakuya looked breathtakingly vulnerable and young. To him the raven was the embodiment of grace. That said man was only clad in his pristine fundoshi played a subtle yet highly encouraging part in all.

Although the raven was utterly captivated by the more and more revealed expanse of sun-kissed skin and the intricate patterns of inky tattoos on the well-toned body of his lieutenant, he again felt like a prey ready to be torn apart by the predator of a man looming over him.

Renji at length discarded the last bit of his clothing and let it all fall in a heap near the couch freeing his impressive erection out of its confines. Looking his Taichou directly in the desire filled slate grey eyes from above he let the fingers of his right hand wander ever so slightly over his pulsing member making it pump a notch more and further over his sac cupping his testicles in a slow circular motion. His eyes inevitably fluttered close at the sensation.

"Mhhmn Byakuya." Renji exhaled sensually while still touching himself gently and opening his wine-colored eyes in an alluring way to target them on the man below.

He could've sworn he saw the nobleman swallow with barely restrained impatience.

Truth to be told, Byakuya, now aroused beyond reason, was indeed at the verge of touching himself at the sight of this untamed erotic display and ending this torture right then and there. Instead he let out a shaky gasp between slightly parted lips resulting in Renji showing his teeth in his trademark wolfish grin.

 _Yes, let's work you up a bit, shall we, Taichou._

He stopped his fondling and slowly as if afraid the Kuchiki heir would escape if too hasty the Fukutaichou descended onto the raven haired magnificence of a man.

He needed to taste those sinful lips again, he decided. Like an addict he'd been given a taste of the honeysweet drug and then bereft again of the much needed remedy for way too long. So he dived in for his cure.

The man underneath him made room by slightly opening his legs and allowing him closer. The redhead's already dripping burning cock brushed faintly along Byakuya's inner thighs leaving a wet trail which let both men sigh with desire. Renji moved closer and nipped at his captain's lower lip, tentatively asking for admission. And his captain kindly invited him for another noisy tongue-battle leaving their swollen lips glistening with salvia. Thrilled with lust the Fukutaichou covered more skin with kisses and went gradually from the jawbone to the ear lobe of his superior. He darted his tongue out to retrace Byakuya's ear shell with the moist tip and earned a shaky exhalation.

"Hnn." The Squad Six Taichou squirmed relentlessly beneath him. Encouraged the vice-captain sucked in the soft flesh of his ear lobe then releasing it with a silent plop earning him more squirming, more sighing and more delicious friction.

"Byakuya." It was barely spoken above a whisper, but so close to his ear it made a path of goose bumps appear along its way.

"Say it Renji. Say it … again." He never thought to be aroused by hearing his own name, but hearing it from this untamed beast made his blood boil in his veins.

"Byakuya." Searing hot air danced along his ear again.

"Mhhn." The raven haired man breathed out and buried one hand in the crimson locks of his counterpart to lightly tug at the mass of hair behind his ears.

Meanwhile Renji's mouth continued the attack on the pale skin and moved from earlobe to neck over to a heaving chest, giving a sloppy open mouthed kiss over a collarbone. Shifting downward he blew warm humid air over a very sensitive and erect nipple. Bursting with impatience, his Taichou closed the little space and pushed his stiff bud into his lieutenant's waiting mouth allowing a low moan to escape his lips.

Smiling to himself by the bold display of his captain, Renji circled one of the pert rosy buds with his hot tongue while he occupied his other hand with loosening the bindings of his captain's fundoshi.

"Hnn… aaah." Who knew he'd be so vocal?

"Hm, you like that don't you?" the redhead asked smugly, stopping his ministrations to slowly sit up.

"You're a tease." Byakuya stated matter-of-factly. Breathing heavily he retraced one of the many jagged dark lines on Renji's firm pectorals with the tip of his fingers.

At last the lieutenant removed the last article of clothing, leaving both men naked, panting and closer than ever. The tattooed man then pressed his sweltering erection against a rivaling hard-on, making the noble sharply suck in air through his nose.

"Nnghh!" It was Renji's turn to voice his arousal in a deep rumble.

The new sensation of being so forbiddingly close to his Taichou accelerated his heartbeat to an almost painful level. To participate on the action a bit Byakuya's hand gently roamed over Renji's back and over his strong buttocks, kneading the taut muscle there.

As if taking this as an offer to go on with their game Renji slid even lower down, his head now level with his captain's groin.

"Renji what…?" but before he could finish his sentence, the column of throbbing flesh disappeared into Renji's waiting furnace of a mouth.

Byakuya instantly arched his back in a perfect bow and grabbed a fist full of vermillion locks.

"Aaahhh!" There was just no way to keep the wail he tried to subdue so badly from passing his lips. He'd never felt something so provocative and wicked that his hips sharply snapped forward forcing Renji to swallow around him and adding more stimulus than he could have imagined possible.

"Ngh aaah!" Once more he could not prevent a shameful vulgar moan ripping through his throat darkening his flushed cheeks even more.

And then he made the mistake to look down to the epicenter of events.

Ruby eyes agleam with passion locked onto his from between his thighs and a swirling pink tongue lapping at his arousal. The view was incredibly stimulating.

Unbeknownst to the captain of the Sixth Division, Renji took the sweet distraction of said man as a chance to prepare himself with the first joint of his finger drawing circles around his own entrance and slowly pushing it inside the fleshy folds behind his back. His other hand was now occupied to pull the satin-like skin of Byakuya's erection and what he could not fit into his hungry mouth up and down. It was not as easy a task as he assumed it would be to simultaneously concentrate on pleasuring his superior and fucking himself secretly with his finger at the same time without losing some of his control. Nevertheless he tried hard not to rush things and instead relishing every second he was granted from the aristocrat. So he languidly dragged his tongue along the protruding vein under the pulsing flesh ins his mouth and circled it around the smooth mushroom-shaped head only to dive down to the base again, burying his nose in coarse black hair saturated with a musky scent. His sucking noise was accompanied with a series of heavy breathing and unrestrained groaning by the Captain of the Sixth Division.

Salvia was dripping down Renji's chin and he expressed his excitement by moaning around Byakuyas smooth flesh, when he finally pushed his second finger deep into himself, trembling hard with overstimulation.

The faintly salty taste of the nobles pre-come on his tongue however, had a considerable impact on his body. He started squirming and gradually rubbing against the man below him with the burning need of release.

 _Oh … oh shit, this is way too hot. Need to... calm… down._

Byakuya on his part shook just as well with lust, sending ripples of pleasure through his entire being like currents of electricity as Renji added to his expertly licking and sucking a low humming. The raven didn't even notice that he had started to thrust his length up Renji's throat in a rhythmic fashion to get more of the overwhelming heat.

 _Where did you learn to do these undeniably shameless activities so adeptly, Renji?_

If they would continue like this he knew he wouldn't last much longer and he didn't want it to end so soon. So he gently pulled his fist upwards, still filled with Renji's crimson tresses, and detached his Fukutaichou with a lot of effort from his length.

"S-Stop Renji."

Lips swollen and wet from his ministrations the redhead finally looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was panting hard already, how was he to keep up the rest of the journey?

 _I really need to get a grip or else it's going to be really embarrassing._

Taking a few deep calming breaths he moved up yet again to claim the noble's lips in a sweltering kiss. More daring now, he pushed his appendage deep into Byakuya's mouth again and again, moaning hungrily. Mentally preparing himself on his next task, his hand closed around the rigid and slippery length of the noble, giving it a few deliberate strokes until he guided the head to his waiting entrance.

At this point Renji was indeed very glad that every part of Baykuya's sinful body matched his lean physic, nonetheless it still didn't relief the sharp sting he experienced when impaling himself agonizingly slow on his captain's salvia slicked member. His breath hitched and his limbs shook with pain.

After all it was his first time doing it for real aside from all his dirty fantasies. But he'll be damned if he'd let this exceptional opportunity slip by, he thought. So he bit his lower lip and tolerated the discomfort he felt in his lower regions to concentrate more on the pleasure which was certain to follow. Inch by inch Byakuya could observe how his swollen cock vanished into the tight confines of his Fukutaichou's orifice. However, seeing the distress in his Fukutaichou's face, the raven tentatively reached for the redheads leaking erection eliciting an intense reaction out of both.

"Oh fuck, Byakuyaaaa!" Renji wailed, tightening his grip on him.

With the tender contact of his cool fingers around Renji, the constriction enveloping his own shaft became unbearably tight, causing him to voice out his excitement in a long drawn out moan and thrust up and bury the rest of his length until he was fully sheathed inside the tattooed man.

"Ahhhn Ren-ji. So… tight." He sped up his ministration on Renji, while the other threw his head back groaning huskily in abandon. The pain subsided and was replaced with pure pleasure. With shaky legs Renji pushed himself up and dropped down on the rock-hard rod in his ass again. As Renji once again moved up and descended, Byakuya met him halfway up and shoved his cock balls-deep into the redhead.

"Ngh! Fuuuuck!" He tossed his head back howling with pleasure, damp crimson strands sticking to his forehead.

"Renji! Aaah!"

Soon they found their own pace. Humming in heated unison, their bodies were singing the same song, a melody as old as mankind itself.

It wouldn't take any longer Byakuya presumed. Only hearing the ruby eyed male above him spitting out one profanity after another and growl with irrepressible passion was exceptionally arousing.

"Ah! Fuck! Ahh… aaah! Can't... I can't take… any more… ahh!"

The vice-captain gyrated his hips and closed his hand above his capatain's while pumping his own member in sync with Byakuya's thrusting. He looked down to imprint as much of this experience in his mind as possible.

 _So fucking beautiful..._

The sight of Byakuya, eyes screwed shut, writhing and moaning wantonly, so lost in pleasure none other than him was inducing, was enough to send him soaring over the edge.

He let out one last wordless cry of ecstasy and came all over Byakuya's chest shooting creamy white spurts of his essence. With one last shove inside the pulsing searing hot muscled walls the noble followed suit, pouring thick rivulets of sticky seed inside his lieutenant until it dribbled out of his aching hole.


	6. Epilogue

The midnight blue sky was torn apart at its seams with silvery gray ribbons, already indicating a lovely dawn.

Fast approaching footsteps could be heard, alerting the Captain of the Sixth Division and pulling him from the comfortable fatigue surrounding his body. Resting on the couch in his office, wrapped only in his captain's haori he noted the heat emanating of the nude form of his Fukutaichou in front of him. The hurried footsteps came closer to his office and with it the horror to be found butt-naked in an unmistakable embrace with his subordinate!

"Abarai! Move!" He unceremoniously shoved the readhead off the couch and jumped to his feet. Quickly he wiped away the sticky semi-dried remnants of their affair with the closest item he had at hand. Soiled and crumpled, he threw his captain's haori into a heap behind his desk to keep it out of view at least for now. It happened too fast for Renji to even register in his post-coital dizziness that he was scrubbed and cleaned along his still sore backside by his superior to feel rather embarrassed.

"What's wrong Bya… " An austere glance from his already clad captain; all his representative decorations in their rightful place again; told him that last night's adventures were hereby over and with it his permission to call him by his first name. Renji now also noticed the noises from outside and instantly stood up and got dressed at lightning speed. A loose thread on his shihakusho's sleeve served to temporarily tame the mess of hair. He badly needed a bath; though his line of thought was interrupted by a distressed voice outside the office doors.

"Emergency!"

Bad news always arrives fast.

"Kuchiki Taichou! Kuchiki Taichou! We have an emergency!" The doors were shoved open to reveal a young worried looking member of the Sixth Division gasping to a halt in front of the slightly disheveled forms of his captain and his second in command.

"What is it?" He saw the junior member look suspiciously between him and his lieutenant.

"It's terrible, Taichou! It's about Kuchiki Rukia!" the scrawny youth stammered.

"Speak!" By hearing Rukia's name, Renji instantly stepped forward and grasped the poor member's collar easily lifting him off the ground. "What about Rukia?"

"The court sentenced her!" He squealed intimidated "You, Abarai Fukutaichou and Kuchiki Taichou were sent on a mission to… to arrest her!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me! Damn it!" Yet before Renji could say or do anymore Byakuya stepped in and held a hand out to hush his vice-captain, knowing how sensitive the topic was for the hot-headed Shinigami.

"We'll start the mission immediately." He dismissed the troubled member of his division with a flick of his hand.

After being briefed some more about the circumstances of the crimes of his sister-in-law and the mission to either capture or kill her, the two Shinigami hurried to open a Senkaimon to the Human World straightaway.

With this news the dreaded thriving blossom, the mere aspect of a possible relationship reaching farer than just between subordinate and superior was crushed, like the velvety petals of a rose in the chubby hands of a clumsy child. No one would ever find out, that he had almost allowed the clear water of his reputation to be polluted with such common carnal activities. He would make sure of that. Where there was nothing to begin with, there was also nothing lost. No harm done, right? Byakuya however feared that this time his conclusion lacked a crucial element. Something the redhead had left within him, like a vicious seed waiting for a tiny ray of light that not even he could fully lock down.

Had he forgotten or simply ignored that a single grain of sand would not change the one-way route of the wheel of fate? And nothing more as a grain of sand had that foolish act been. What happens to such microscopic insignificant objects between the merciless gears? It will be pulverized. Things would return to their normal state. He would still be the leader of the Kuchiki Clan and the head of the Sixth Division and Renji, well Renji would still be his foolish Fukutaichou and the scab he had to restrain himself from scratching until fully healed.

Would a scar be left behind?

Probably.

However, he could always deny its origin.

 _END_


End file.
